fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JWDD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:JWDD page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ludicrine (talk) 14:11, October 20, 2015 (UTC) And a hello to you. Welcome to the Fan-Ball Wiki! To keep the rather archaic introductions short, you can: *Adopt pets from the Adoption Center (any part will do). Alternatively at The Greenhouse you can adopt seeds and let them grow and breed pets at the Breeding Center. *Suggest ideas for any Dan-Ball game (Stick Ranger, etc.) like elements, weapons... *Write your own stories in user pages/blogs (I'm not really the go to guy for that but you may ask anyway). This may sound like a lot, but question any admin/veteran user if you happen to have any questions. And don't worry, you don't need to rush in the beginning to take every course at once. Happy editing! 16:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) This is a test. I'm glad to be here, i'm just testing out my signature/tag. I can't wait to help you all and have a good time one the wikia! -JWDD- 14:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) And another welcome to you. By the looks of your user page you know your way around the stories and whatnot, so I won't write an entire introduction about that (in fact, you seem to know everything better than the average user). I'd be really interested in seeing something from you - it sounds like you're a good writer, also going by your introduction on that same user page. Which is quite a high-quality work, for that matter. And I hope you don't worry about angry people too much; although some of us (including myself) aren't as calm as normally, that's merely some unfortunate timing that shouldn't be of any importance. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for saying so! i've been planning on uploading some images i've made of characters and locations. So far i have a few of my characters drawn, and i'm working on creating different scenes between characters in stories such as Spark and Wrapping Things Up. I'm gonna avoid all of the NSFW scenes, and instead work on things such as vehicles, characters, and more in specific, seashore base. Here's a few pictures of some of the characters i've drawn. IMG_0280.JPG|Another image of Shadowrend, this one is rather horrible. IMG 0279.jpg IMG 0277.jpg IMG_0277.JPG|A larger view of the Shadowrend drawings. IMG_0275.JPG|This is just an image of Polaris. He'll be in a story i make soon, hopefully if i make it. IMG_0276.JPG|I have no idea who this imbecile is supposed to be... MeInStickRanger.png|This is my main character, Julius in a spriteform. VampireChain.gif|This is an item i'm thinking up, It'll be called the vampire chain Seashore army tank.JPG|This is a Seashore Army Tank seashore army apc.JPG|Seashore Army Apc seashore apc rear view.JPG|Rear View of the Seashore Army Apc seashore army carrier.JPG|The Seashore army Carrier Overhead view unf seashore base.JPG|An unfinished Overhead view of the Seashore Army Base Julius I didn't create polaris, but that drawing is what i have pictured he looks like when the main characters encounter him for the entire time. I hope you all can rate and review these, i really feel like i need to re-do some of these.... -JWDD- 17:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) A new user page for art? While your art is nice and all, I would recommend you to create a user page (Create an empty article and name it User:JWDD/) and store your gallery there. The user talk page really is only meant to exchange conversations and such. 22:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright Hank, Thanks for the info, i'll get right on it. -JWDD- 14:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Relocation I have relocated your character page here. Generally speaking, characters must be accepted into canon before they are allowed main space privileges. This is done mostly for the sake of convenience and organization. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, that's fine, okay. -JWDD- 13:14, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Shroud of Blades I've read the story and I'm interested to see where it will go. What I did notice was a number of minor things in spelling and punctuation. While you would probably take care of these yourself, I'd be happy to do so for you, allowing you to focus on the writing. I'd love to hear what you think about it! Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:18, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! It's so wonderfull! Bullshit! So, yeah. I was really busy with work, and exams, and that sort of shit. I wrote a lot, but i wasn't able to get to uploading anything, or even getting on. I'm extremely sorry about that, and i'm ready to be back or something. I've got a new teaser-trailer for the story on my user page, and i've written a timeline that i'll upload onto a page later, and some other story segments. -JWDD- 13:11, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Anybody need anything? Now that i'm back, i honestly don't know what to do.... So if there are any pages people would like me to update, pixel art they'd like me to make, or things they'd like me to do, i'm ready waiting and willing. -JWDD- 13:09, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Help Please I'm trying to find a way do get the stick ranger typeface, and it's pretty annoying having to basically draw the whole thing, so i wanted to know if anyone could get that for me. (or at least a picture file with all the letters and numbers) -JWDD- 21:38, September 24, 2017 (UTC) It should be possible to download the ranger.jar from the Dan-Ball game's page by adding /ranger.jar to the address bar, from what I remember. If not, try the DB wiki, since there's a number of downloadable SR mods that you could rip the font file out of. Fire InThe HoleTalk 05:00, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Images You can go to an image page and upload a new version of it. It's more convenient than uploading them as separate ones. Hope that helps a bit. Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:50, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Stat images Sidenote, somewhere along the way there's been a stat overhaul. Since everyone's a lazy bum, there hasn't been any particular effort to make new images at any rate. I could dig up the mechanics in a pinch if you want, since I'm fairly sure they're hard to find. I'm also not particularly certain of the exact changes to some things, so I'm mainly giving you a rundown of what things do now. 6 stats instead of 5, totaling to 300 instead of 221. *HP becomes Health, and nothing really changes. *ATK is split into Strength and Dexterity. Strength mainly influences the ability to use anything that requires literal physical effort and is associated most with melee weaponry. Dexterity affects the use of ranged weapons. *MAG is Magic, and for the purpose of stats doesn't really change. *DEF is still Defense; some discussion's happened about damage dealt/taken in general, but I can't be bothered to follow until someone makes a final page or something. *SPD becomes Agility; something something evasion and accuracy. There's also a level stat, though it's not particularly relevant for now. As for images, there is definitely a base image for the new stat graph, but I don't know if it's ever been posted. If not, I'll dig up one for convenience. Hope this'll help. Fire InThe HoleTalk 23:55, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Working on crossbows, Always looking for things that need sprites, I'm starting alphabetically through classes, although I'd like to know if anyone would be willing to ask me to do somthing. (it really helps with my motivation) - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 13:57, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Compo items Given that there's not much in particular to Delinius for additional items, I'd say qualifies for increasing some stats and giving some minor resistances (was in the comments section on the character page, heh). The other slot I guess goes to something thematic, in this case the Crimson Dust. I'm curious what your plans are with all this. Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:02, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I am preparing for when shroud of blades is finished, i am going to do the celebrate that Jaywid had success. Thanks man - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 13:05, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Well, adding items from my Mod, there would be Yellow Stone (adds STR and DEX), Cyan Stone (adds DEX and MAG), Purple Stone (adds STR and MAG), even though these have already been added to Fan-Ball here, besides that, there are also Green Crystal (+12% LP per level) and Orange Crystal (+15% Range per level); for the Jewels, there are Citrine (+18% Burn effect per level), Turquoise (adds damage for "Holy" type weapons), Amethyst (adds damage for "Dark" type weapons), Moonstone (increases the power of the "Weak" effect caused by "Dark" weapons), and Onyx (increases bonus damage for "Physical" weapons). For the Cards, there are Rubber's Card (which increases Boxer's Range by a small amount), Haste's Card (makes projectiles move faster), Slow's Card (makes projectiles move slower), Deep Wound's Card (which works like a Spirit item, and its attack is like... some "blood" droplets attacks fall near the enemies, dealing "Bleed" effect to them. Also, there's Platinum Medal (which has already been added to FanBall Wiki), Dark Charm (chance to avoid "Weak" caused by enemies that use "Dark" attacks), Physical Spirit, and also, there are Runes, which increases magical defense against a specific type of attack, at the cost of reducing LP by a smaller percentage, and they also change the colour of the stickman using it. Fire Rune (defends against Fire, and makes them red and orange), Cold Rune (Ice and Freeze, makes them blue and cyan), Electric Rune (Thunder, makes them yellow), Toxic Rune (Poison, makes them green), and Spiritual Rune (Holy and Dark, makes them dark grey and purple). I'll send these items to the Wiki too. Aeinstein (talk) 16:28, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Recall Ah yes, I spotted the subpage. Could do a thing with that if ya like. Discord would be the easiest way to babble about it, since I'm trying to keep as much of Emberland secret as I can. I see you did your work with the Greek, though I'd sooner write it as ΤΑΧΙΩΝ - KH is represented by χ and all, and ταχιων roughly resembles an older form of θαττων - never mind how that works, it's linguistics that I've already forgotten much of. Fire InThe HoleTalk 00:03, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday!: • Happy cake day yo, got not much else to say, really lol. MachoMatt22 (talk) 04:13, July 23, 2019 (UTC)